Recomeço
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Usagi conhece Hijikata durante um trombo enquanto estava distraída, ele a triste e vai procura-la para saber o que é, mas o que não sabe é que eles não vão resistir a química que rolão entre eles...
1. Chapter 1

**bem ola minna estou escrevendo uma due shot em crossover com um anime que muito me conquistou pelo carisma dos personagens pela lealdade, honra e coragem e mais pelo amor e carinho um cons os outro principalmente com chizuru yukimura, bem eu também amo de loucura sailor moon e é por isso que minhas crossover é sempre com ela... essa fic é usagixhijikata e chizuruxokita confira espero que gostem...**

* * *

_**Recomeço!**_

* * *

**Encontro de dois corações ****solitários**

* * *

Usagi estava andando pela calçada do parque sem rumo e distraída ela estava meio que chorando mas talvez fosse sem motivos algum, ela sabia desde o inicio que ela não poderia te-lo ja havia sido avisada, mas seu coração era muito teimoso e teimava em ir atras de algo impossível assim pensando em tudo e em nada ou melhor tentando pensar em nada foi quando ela esbarrou em alguém e acabou caindo de bunda no chão, ela olhou

-gomensai eu sou muito desastrada... - disse para o sujeito que também tinha caído no cão mas que não estava sozinho com ele tinha mais 8 pessoas

-esta tudo bem eu devia estar prestando atenção também... - disse se levantando e viu que um outros do seus amigos já ajudava amenina a se levantar - a proposito esses sao meus amigos saito, sanozuke, sanna, kondou, okita, heisuke, nagakura e esta é minha imouto Chizuru e eu sou hijikata

-kon´ninchua saito-san, sano-san, sana-san, kondou-san, okita-san, suke-san e Chisuru-san,naga-san, hijikata-san eu sou Usagi e gomene eu estava muito distraída .. - usagi disse e se lembrou que sempre que esbarrava com mamoru ele brigava com ela, duas lagrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela

-usagi-chan você se machucou? você esta bem? - nagakura perguntou usagi olhou com olhos arregalados para ele e então sentiu uma crise de choro chegando saiu correndo deixando todos confusos nagakura coçou a parte da cabeça confuso e saitou deu de ombros e continuaram seu caminho okita estava de maos dada com chizuru que pareciafeliz com isso embora tinha uma ruga na testa dela.

-vamos chizuro-chan o que estas a preocupar? - okita perguntou logo sendo cercados pelos outros

-aquela menina... parecia estar sofrendo muito... estou preocupada com ela - hijikata olhou para sua irma e ficou pensativo ele sabia o quao sensitiva ela era as pessoas e sabia sempre o que sentiam, ele olhou para trás e então se virou e disse

-vão na frente preciso fazer algo - os outros olharam para o rapaz correndo e seguiram adiante um pouco intrigados.

-o que sera que ele vai fazer?

-não sei... ele parece estranho hoje...

Hijikata correu ate onde tinha visto usagi desaparecer e então a viu sentada num banco com os joelhos para cima e com a cabeça sobre eles

-você esta bem usa-chan?

usagi levantou a cabeça e olhou para hijikata e balançou a cabeça em sinal de não

-então por que não me conta? assim eu te direi uma coisa que aconteceu hoje comigo que me deixou triste - ela olhou para ele que sentou-se ao seu lado, ele não sabia por que mas sabia que ela precisava dele neste momento

-eu tinha um namorado no começo nos brigávamos muito, mas depois começamos a gostar um do outro ou pelo menos eu comecei a gostar dele então aos poucos fomos aproximando e começamos a namorar depois de um ano de namoro ele terminou comigo dizendo que eu era muito nova para ele e que não podia mais ficar comigo. eu pensei que ele queria me esperar ate que eu ficasse mais velha, só que hoje eu estava indo para o Arcade quando vi uma das minhas melhores amigas ir em direção ao apartamento que ele morava dai eu curiosa a segui e a vi entra no apartamento dele, mas ela não fechou a porta direito e foi ai que eu vi, ela mal chegou e ele já foi beijando-a e tirando a roupa dela eu sai correndo e foi quando eu trombei com você .. eu sei que já tinha terminado e tudo , mas o fato é que a rey tem minha idade - ela começou a chorar - ela tem maldito 15 anos assim como eu! - ela gritou com raiva e as lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto - não é justo! - hijikata num impulso pegou o rosto dela pelo queixo e levantou ficando a centímetros dela e então pousou um beijo nos lábios dela fazendo-a corar totalmente

hijikata pensou em beijar a menina pra mostrar que embora ela fosse nova não deixava de ser desejável o problema era que ele não esperava gostar tanto do beijo dela quanto estava gostando, era um beijo cheio de inocência e doçura pura que faria os deuses lutarem por aquilo os lábios se moviam sobre os dele de forma gentil e inexperientes eram tao macios os lábios dela que ele não conteve o desejo de suga-los se ela já estava surpresa com o beijo repentino ela ficara ainda mais ao sentir a boca dele sugando-lhe os lábio com puro desejo, usagi não podia e não conseguia reagir, pra ser sincera era raro quando mamoru a beijava e quando fazia isso ele dava apenas um selo em seus lábios mas agora ela estava sendo realmente beijada por um estranho que havia conhecido a uma hora atras ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelos lábios dele, que se foda o resto estava cansada de sempre pensar nos outros, ela abriu a boca quando ele pediu passagem com a língua explorando a boca suave dela e ela não conteve um gemido de prazer quando ele acariciou os lábios dela com a ponta da língua dele, ele se afastou tao afetado estava pelo beijo mas não demonstrou quase perdeu o controle ao ouvir o gemido dela, uma ideia foi surgindo em seu pensamento e então olhou para ela

-o que acha de ir a um baile comigo na embaixada japonesa como minha namorada?

-e-eu. por que eu?

-bem veja só eu tinha uma namorada o nome dela era keyka, e tínhamos combinados de irmos juntos ao baile, mas ela ligou hoje e terminou comigo pelo telefone e disse que não ia ir ao baile mais comigo por que ela estava indo viajar com o seu novo namorado para sei la onde, como pode ver estamos no mesmo barco aparentemente...

-suimasen, watatachi... eu nao sei...

-já viu aquele ditado que as vezes é preciso de um novo amor para curar o velho?

-hai... mas por que eu?

-usa-chan você é a menina mais linda e adorável que já vi e me faz querer dar uma chance ao meu coração outra vez, quero tentar e se não der certo terei ganhado uma amiga incrível...

hiji-kun... - ela sussurrou e se inclinou para beija-lo que rapidamente a tomou nos braços dando a ela um beijo de tirar o folego sim ele nunca tinha experimentado um beijo assim antes e céus que eles se apaixonassem logo pois não queria te-la só como amiga, não quando parecia que os lábios dela gritavam para ele "BEIJE-ME" e podia sentir o quanto ela gostava também depois que se separaram ele olhou para ela e disse

-quero ir na sua casa e pedir seu pai licencia para te namorar como se deve o que acha? - ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e entao ele a perguntou -você nunca namorou com seus pais sabendo?

-não... mamoru-san dizia que no tempo certo pediria ao meu pai e que era muito cedo ainda...

-ele parece não ter honra...

usagi se levantou e pegou na mão dele conduzindo a casa dela se sentindo tao leve, e sorria o tempo todo para ele durante a conversa com ele, ele era muito fácil de se conversar, ela se pegou olhando para hijikata e se admirando com a beleza dele, ele tinha o cabelo em tom verde escuro como da sua amiga satsuna tinha um rosto oval e másculo que aparentava maturidade o que mais atraiu nele fora os olhos violetas tao lindos que a fazia se perder neles, e os lábios carnudos que ela amara beijar, ele tinha o corpo bem definido podia observar pela camisa e jeans que ele usava. eles chegaram na casa dela eram 19:00 da noite ela entrou e o convidou para entrar sua mãe e seu pai estavam sentados na sala vendo TV enquanto seu irmão estava jogando mini-game e embolado numa poltrona encontrava-se luna e Ártemis.

seus pais olharam para o visitante que acompanhava sua filha a qual se surpreendeu ao ver quem era

-hijikata toshizou?! - perguntou olhando entre alegre e atordoado por ver sua filha com ele

-sr. tsukino que prazer em vê lo - usagi olhava de um ao outro atordoada por saber que seu pai o conhecia, não sabia se sentia alivio pelo cara não ser um estranho totalmente a sua família ou se ficava apreensiva

-alguém pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo? - usagi olhava de um ao outro meio carrancuda por não saber o que rolava

-hay musume-chan ele é filho do meu chefe, vem rapaz sente-se aqui e onegai me chame só de ken ok?

-hay ken-san

-eu vou preparar um chá para gente - disse ikuko feliz de ver um rapaz tao bonito como aquele na companhia de sua filha

luna e Ártemis pularam do sofá e começaram a miar em torno da perna de usagi ela os pegou e apresentou-os para hijikata que pegou luna no colo e acariciou as orelhinhas dela fazendo a coitada corar e deixar Ártemis enciumado, ela colocou-o para o chão e disse

-hijikata-san eu vou para meu quarto e já volto com licencia... - ela fez uma pequena curvatura e saiu para o quarto deixando seu pai meio espantado com a educação tao perfeita que ela demostrara agora digna de uma princesa.

ja no quarto assim que ela fechou a porta luna começou

-usagi-chan quem é ele? não acredito que ja esta substituindo o mamoru-kun! - disse severa a menina a sua frente mas não esperava a atitude dela

-escuta aqui luna cansei de ser idiota dos outros sabia? - usagi esta zangada - ele é hijikata um cara que conheci depois de ver rey a 'minha melhor amiga' transando com meu ex-namorado três dias depois que rompemos! e saiba de uma coisa eu gostei dele e vou namorar com ele e deixar a água correr e ver ate onde vai dar entendida? senão estiver de acordo pode ir para onde quiser pois a minha vida pessoal cuida eu! se quer brigar com alguém brigue com a rey e com o mamoru-kun nao comigo, não foi eu que terminei, e não foi eu que transei com o ex da minha amiga!

usagi sentou na frente do espelho e desmanchou os odangos de seus cabelos pegou uma tesoura e cortou algumas mechas e amarrou o resto em um rabo de cavalo ela olhou e viu que a franja lhe caiu bem bem luna pulou no colo dela durante o processo e gritava

-o que voce esta fazendo usagi-chan? esse é o penteado real que a princesa da lua deve manter!

-nao estou na lua luna e a partir de agora estou usando o cabelo assim!

-ela tem razao luna deixe a usagi-chan ser feliz ela merece depois de tudo que ela sofreu... ei usa-chan estou torcendo por você!

-hai arigatou gozaimasu arty-kun - o gato corou com o apelido e depois sorriu e os três desceram para a sala onde seus pais riam e conversavam feliz ate mesmo sammy estava na conversa.

-ha musume-chan que bom que voltou... mas o que fez com seu cabelo? - seu pai arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando pela resposta

-gomene oto-san eu só achei que eu devia mudar um pouco meu estilo cansei de ser chamada de almondegas na escola...

-hai entendo musume, agora sente-se, hijikata-san disse que tinha algo a me pedir mas que era necessário sua presença... - ela sentou perto de hijikata o único lugar vazio e esperou com o coração acelerado luna pulou no colo dele e miou fazendo-o sorrir para ela e carinha-la e Ártemis pulou no colo de usagi tirando dela o mesmo tratamento dele

-bem Ken-san eu queria pedir sua permissão para namorar sua filha usagi-chan como se deve... - ken olhou para hijikata e depois para a filha que estava corada e olhava para o gatinho em seu colo ele pensou por um instante e então pediu

-usa o que aconteceu com aquele rapaz estranho que você namorava? - usagi deu um pulo do sofá e olhou espantada para o pai

-NANIIIII? vo-você sabia?

-hai querida eu só esperava que você o trouxesse aqui em casa para formalizar as coisas... - ele viu o semblante dela se anuviar e lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela ken ficou chocado quando ela falou a dor e amargura em sua voz ela contou a eles tudo o que contara a hijikata e depois que acabou sentiu hijikata abraça-la confortando-a sentindo se melhor enxugou as lagrimas e olhou para seu pai que estava serio - você quer querida namorar com hijikata-san? sei que ele é um bom rapaz e minha escolha entre o ex e ele eu prefiro hijikata, mas quero saber se sera feliz...

-hai oto-san eu quero sim... dizem que um grande amor pode curar todas as feridas... se ele esta disposto então minha resposta é sim...

-bem se você tem certeza, então vocês tem minha benção...

-arigatou-gosaimasu ken-san... mas agora eu gostaria de pedir outra coisa ao senhor...

-diga rapaz...

amanha havera um baile na embaixada japonesa e eu gostaria de poder levar sua filha...

-hai sem problema e outra seu pai me destacou para cobrir o baile la...

-que bom entao!

-oto-san posso ir como hiji-kun em um passeio com os amigos dele? - ken olhou para sua filha e entao embora meio enciumado deixou afinal ele sabia que este rapaz era honrado e gostava dele.

-hai... só nao chega muito tarde ok?

-hai otou-san!

-jan né ken-san ate amanha... - hijikata se despediu dos outros e saiu com usagi logo chegando onde seus amigos se encontrava no árcade coroa.

* * *

**Nota: bem o que acharam? entao comentem tenho certeza que meus novos amigos estaram ansiosos por ouvir seus comentarios aqui!**

**nagakura - é mesmo comente o que precisa mudar! u_u**

**hijikata - nao ha necessidade alguma de mudança *o***

**kondou - isso é por que só voce aparece na historia O_o**

**mamoru - essa autora esta com raiva de mim ultimamente só escreve historia que me afasta da minha princesa! -_-**

**okita - voce ja teve sua vez no anime da licencia? ^_-**

**chizuru - minna nao precisa brigarem! ^_^!**

**usagi - se acalme mamo-chan ela sabe que eu sou só sua! *-***

**heisuke - bah! que meleca! /_\**

**sanna - calma muleque um dia voce vai entender isso! *-***

**kaky - aff galera ja chega por hoje neh? eu preciso ir mimi se nao nao vou conseguir terminar amanha! U_U!**

**todos - jan ne kaky-chan! *o***

**kaky - jan ne minna e nao esqueçam de comentar bjos minna ate o proximo capitulo leitores queridos! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Asuen quero dizer que me sinto muito honrada por você fazer isso só para ler minha fic, não tenho palavras para agradecer! aqui esta o ultimo capitulo desta fic espero que gostem como prometido uma due shot!**_

* * *

**Desejo de Amar**

* * *

Usagi estava no arcade com seu novo namorado Hijikata e com seus amigos quando um grupo de meninas entrou no arcade, Usagi acenou a elas que logo vieram babando ao ver ela cercada de gatinhos, Ela logo os apresentou

-estas sao amy, makoto, minako, haruka, michiru, hotaru, satsuna, minna esses sao kondou, heisuke, nagakura, sanna, okita, chizuru, sanozuke, saitou, Hijikata meu namorado

-NANIIIII! - makoto e minako gritaram juntas amy ficou corada

-ola meninas - okita falou e os outros também as cumprimentaram

-ola meninos - disse satsuna com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios depois virou para usagi - pode nos explicar?

-hai... - ela contou tudo e as meninas a cada segundo ficavam incrédulas mas sabiam que usagi era incapaz de mentir nessas circunstancias - e foi isso que aconteceu - haruka estava com o punho cerrado e com uma cara de brava com dentes também cerrado usagi olhou para ela e sorriu colocando uma mão sobre a da menina e disse - se acalme haruka-chan, não me importa mais não fique irritada com isso, eles ja foram namorados uma vez antes de nos começarmos a namorar talvez só foi um pouco precipitado da minha parte depois de tudo o que rolou... esta tudo bem...

-como... como você pode querer deixar as coisas como estão? ela é sua amiga, isso...

-deixa estar assim haru-chan - serena sorriu o seu melhor sorriso a haruka que sempre a deixava fascinada e a fazia esquecer a sua raiva, e se lembrava por que adorava seu cargo de sailor, ela simplesmente adorava sua princesa - e outra eu agora tenho o hiji-kun...

-hai, usa-chan...

heisuke se encantou com o jeito meigo e doce da hotaru e tratou logo de lhe fazer um convite

-taru-chan gostaria de ir ao baile que haverá na embaixada comigo? - perguntou tímido e corado

-hai suke-kun sera um prazer - ela lhe sorriu com um dos seus raros sorrisos

os dois começaram a conversar e cada um se envolveu em conversas enquanto usagi e hijikata ficavam observando e comentando entre si sobre possíveis casais sem contar quando ele dizia algo doce para ela e a fazia corar levemente, sanosuke estava paquerando makoto, kondou estava em uma conversa com satsuna, amy estava interessada nas teorias se sanna e minako não conseguia tirar os olhos de nagakura, sem perceber haruka e michiro via como hijikata fazia usagi sorrir e como ele a entendia, mas outra coisa elas tinha notado usagi estava usando o cabelo em rabo de cavalo

-ei usa-chan, o que fez com seu cabelo? eu gostava deles como eram antes, agora nao poderei te chamar de bombom! - haruka emburrou e usagi riu e as meninas repararam

-gomene haru-chan é que eu me cansei do estilo, mas nao gostou?

-eu amei usagi-chan - disse michiro

eles estavam entretidos e não viu quando rey se aproximou deles

-ola minna estava procurando vocês...

as meninas olharam para ela com olhar frio e então os rapazes perceberam que aquela menina era a tal rey e logo sanosuke a reparou bem e disse

-ei moça geralmente quando se sai na rua usamos passar pelo menos um pó de arroz para esconder algumas marcas indevidas... - ela levou a mão no pescoço e corou

-parece que voce teve uma tarde agitada... - disse okita malicioso

-okita nao seja rudo com a moça! - disse kondou - nao ve que ela nao sabe que nós sabemos que ela esta traindo sua amiga?

-gomenasai, é verdade kondou-san - disse okita molecamente rei estava extremamente vermelha que rivalizava com seu uniforme de sailor

-ela é uma...

-já chega - disse usagi séria - o que ela e ele fazem nao é problema meu afinal ele terminou comigo primeiro então não ha motivo para isso... vamos hiji-kun - usagi saiu seria e hijikata pegou a mão dela e eles deixaram o resto para tras com a rey.

-voce esta bem usa-chan?

-hai hiji-kun - ela sorriu - por que não estaria? passei um ótimo final de noite com você e seus amigos e minhas amigas me sinto extremamente bem

eles tinham chegado no parque e ele parou debaixo de uma sakura florida e pegou ela pela cintura e a beijou ele não se cansava dos lábios dela era mais doce que mel e mais puro que agua cristalina deixava ele tonto de desejo, usagi tinha os braços envolta do pescoço dele e o corpo colado no dele uma mão dele estava nas costa e a outra na cintura e um beijo apaixonado, mamoru estava passando quando a reconheceu e não pode acreditar no que via ela estava beijando e abraçando outro cara, embora ele a tinha dispensado ele não estava pronto para vê la nos braços de outro seu ser queimou em ciumes ao ver o outro abraçando e beijando o que era para ser seu. ele se lembrou que nunca a beijara daquele jeito e nem olhara para ela com aquele olhar que o cara estava dando para sua usako, mamoru foi para seu apartamento o cheiro de sexo estava no ar ainda de repente seu estomago embrulhou com o cheiro e o fez sentir se um monstro idiota, principalmente por ter abrido mão da menina que era seu mundo sua vida sua família, ele a perdera..

logo o dia amanheceu usagi pulou da cama ajudou a mãe e então o telefone tocou

-moshi-moshi, casa dos tsukinos...

-usa vamos pro shopping comprar vestidos de baile quer vir?

-hai!

-estamos chegando ai então esteja pronta!

-hai estarei

elas foram todas animadas e comentando sobre os garotos serem quentes, usagi ficou para trás para andar ao lado de satsuna

-neh satsuna? vi como você se interagiu bem com o kondou-san, o que acha dele?

-h-hai hime-sama - disse corada - ele é bem legal maduro e parece ser alegre e divertido e sabio...

-e perfeito para você! - usagi completou com um sorriso fazendo-a corar

-você acha?

-hai! satsuna acho que é tempo de voce tambem ser feliz, deve investir nele...

-arigatou hime-sama - disse baixo

elas gastaram quase o dia todo para compra e usagi tinha visto um que ela havia se encantado e decidiu leva-lo mas não disse nada as meninas, ela despediu das outras e voltou para casa e foi se preparar para o baile hijikata iria pega-la as 19:00 na casa dela.

Hijikata esperava usagi na sala com ken tsukino conversando sobre diverso assuntos enquanto esperava usagi, o que eles não esperava era ver a menina que nesse momento descia as escadas e olhava para eles com um blush nas bochechas.

usagi usava um vestido de seda pura cor cobre que moldava suas delicadas curvas era um vestido de decote v bem aberto e de mangas curtas luvas brancas de seda tambem ate o ante-braço o vestido se abria em uma cauda de sereia com detalhes brancos e usava uma sandália salto agulha também branco seu cabelo estava amarrado em um coque e com varias mechas soltas do coque com belos cachos dourados na cabeça uma tiara de brilhantes adornava dando-lhe um ar de hime, no pescoço ela usava uma faixa cor cobre e detalhe de uma lua prateada assim como seus brincos de lua na orelha que descia uma fina corrente de prata adornando uma lua maior. Usagi sorriu timida para eles que estavam embasbacados com a beleza dela seu pai se recuperou e sorriu para filha depois tirou uma foto com ela e hijikata depois foram ao baile.

ja na embaixada ela desceu da limusine caminhou pelo tapete vermelho olhares caiam sobre si e as vezes ela ouviam alguém perguntar se ela alguma hime, hijikata se sentia feliz por ter uma gaorta tao linda e doce ao seu lado, mais que beleza ele adorava estar com ela ela era sempre animada e divertida que trazia alegria ao seus dias solitários que tinha que estudar. logo avistaram seus amigos e amigas dela e todas estavam encantadoras mas usagi ofuscava qualquer uma ali, usagi agradecia ao céus por ainda saber dançar e tinha que admitir que hijikata dançava muito bem e a conduzia com facilidade perto dela na pista de dança ela viu suas amigas rodopiando felizes nos braços de cada um dos rapazes, ela viu também que chizuru estava mais linda que nunca.

Mamoru tinha pedido para rey um tempo e agora ele estava no baile sozinho e isso lhe trouxe lembranças de quando ele tux do mask tinha tirado usagi para dançar e depois dado um beijo leve nos lábios dele antes de luna interromper, ele ficou encantado ao ver usagi linda como estava mas nao gostou de ver ela rindo nos braços de outro aquele sorriso era para ser dele e não de outro, estava irritado consigo por ser tao baka a ponto de deixa-la escapar assim.

-ja ouviu dizer que só se da valor em algo quando se perde? - Motoki disse a mamoru que fechou a cara para o amigo

-quem disse que estou arrependido?

-essa sua cara de cachorrinho abandonado

-da um tempo motoki-kun, nao preciso de sermão!

motoki deixou o amigo e saiu para dançar com sua namorada, mamoru tinha que dar razão para ele mas isso só o deixou ainda mais irritado, ele saiu para tomar um ar quando a viu olhando para o céu de um jeito que o fez lembrar do baile de noivado deles na lua

-usako! - ele disse

-mamo...ru-kun...

-a gente mal terminou e você já esta ai nos braços de outro... - nani o que ele estava fazendo? que diabos ele tava dizendo isso para ela?

Usagi olhou para ele surpresa por um segundo mas depois que suas palavras entraram em sua mente ela sentiu uma raiva queimando seu ser,

-como você ousa?

-parece que você mentiu quando disse que me amava...

-eu não sou você ENDYMION! - ele assustou ao ver ela usar seu nome real - não foi eu que transei com o namorado da minha amiga, você largou de mim e três dias depois estava na cama com a rey!

-nani?

-você é um hipócrita - usagi disse com raiva e lagrimas nos olhos, quando ela ia saindo ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou e beijou-a no primeiro momento ela apenas ficou la de olhos arregalados no segundo ela se lembrou do que viu e sentiu nojo e empurrou ele, mas ele a puxou de novo para beija-la outra vez ela virou o rosto - hiji...ka...ta - como magica hijikata apareceu la e viu a cena o cara tentando beijar sua namorada a força ele viu as lagrimas dela e no minuto seguinte ele tinha socado a cara do maldito e tinha ela nos braços que chorava, seus amigos e suas acompanhante viram a cena e tinha um casal que fumegava haruka se aproximou de mamoru e socou a cara dele com toda a sua força

-se você miserável se aproximar da hime-sama outra vez eu juro que vou destruir esse belo rosto que você possui!

mamoru a olhou e entendeu o recado e se odiava pelo que fez a usagi a menina que tinha dado a ele o que ele nunca teve

-suimasen usa...ko, gomenasai sou um baka... - saiu com a cara machucada usagi sentiu a noite arruinada e pediu que hijikata a levasse embora dali

mamoru chegou no seu apartamento sentindo a solidão invadir cada canto da sua vida outra vez e dessa vez ele merecia isso ele tinha agido como um cachorro para a hime mais doce e gentil que ele ja tinha conhecido ele sentou na cama e pegou o controle do radio e ligou baixinho então uma musica começou a tocar parecia ter sido feita para ele

**_Desejo de Amar_**

**_Daniel_**

**_Foi sem querer_**  
**_Que derramei toda emoção ( undererere )_**  
**_Cerquei seu coração ( underererere )_**  
**_Me machuquei_**  
**_Te feri não entendi ( underere )_**  
**_Como dói a solidão ( não não não não não não )_**

**_Agora estou sozinho_**  
**_Precisando de você,_**  
**_E você não esta por perto para poder me ajudar_**  
**_A estrada dessa vida está difícil sem você_**  
**_E você não esta por perto para poder me ajudar_**

**_Hoje eu estou_**  
**_Arrependido do que fiz ( underere )_**  
**_Venho te pedir perdão,_**  
**_Perdoa paixão_**  
**_Ai meu coração_**  
**_Tão solitário sem você ( underere )_**  
**_Que está ardente de paixão ( não não não não não )_**

**_Agora estou sozinho_**  
**_Precisando de você, e você não esta_**  
**_Por perto para poder me ajudar_**  
**_A estrada dessa vida está difícil sem você(oh sem vc)_**  
**_E você não esta por perto para poder me ajudar_**

* * *

Usagi estava voltando para casa com hijikata quando ele teve uma ideia

-tenho um ótimo lugar para irmos que tal?

-onde?

-vamos tenho certeza que voce vai amar

-hai hiji-kun - ela sorriu pela primeira vez desde que sairam da embaixada

Hijikata a levou para um lugar especial para ele era um restaurante que ficava no terraço de um alto edificio dando aos clientes uma bela vista da cidade ele pediu o lugar de sempre e sentaram perto de um vajo de lirios coloridos que tinha cheiros maravilhosos e dava para uma vista de quase toda a cidade

-ahhh hiji-kun isso aqui é lindo, arigato... - disse ela olhando para a cidade abaixo com suas luzes acesas

-se para te ver sempre feliz assim com esse sorriso mais lindo te trarei mais vezes aqui... - ele notou o rubor dele e decidiu que ele ficava ainda mais linda corada assim

-hiji-kun...

-usagi eu quero que saiba que estarei sempre aqui para você, como amigo, namorado e sempre que precisar de algo ou algum conselho nao hesite em me procurar minha doce usagi

-eu te digo o mesmo hiji-kun... mas e quando voce perceber que sou nova demais para voce? hiji eu nao quero sofrer mais por amor, doi muito!

-usa-chan eu te entendo mas posso afirmar que este teu jeito me encanta muito...

ele se aproximou dela e colocou a mao no rosto dela gentilmente e a beijou, la no alto as estrelas brilhavam alegremente como se sorrissem para o casal.

* * *

**Nota: entao o que acharam? ?_?**

**hijikata - ficou otima kaky-chan? (me olha com aquele olha que quase faz parar meu coraçao de bater) *_***

**kaky - a-arigatou hijikata-san *O***

**okita - para com isso toshi-san nao ve que ta deixando ela sem graça? u_u**

**mamoru - nao é justo o que me fez passar! eu nunca faria aquilo para minha usako! ~_~!**

**kaky - gomene mamo-chan... é só uma fic... rararara(risada sem graça) n_n!**

**sesshoumaru - ei voce se nao quiser morrer pare de olhar assim para minha mate (penetra) '-'**

**kaky - sesshou-san o que faz aqui? estou trabalhando! -_-**

**usagi - eh céus deixa eu terminar isso para ela, leitores nao deixem de comentar e arigatou pela presença! *o***


End file.
